


finally

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: Dave finally confesses.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Dave | Technoblade
Series: For The Good Children Of God [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Kudos: 69





	finally

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Painful Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/680227) by LuxrayFan. 



> This oneshot is a fanfiction to a fanfiction and ignores the last chapter and sequel. It can be read as a standalone though, all you really need to know is: Zak, Dave and Vincent | a6d live together and Darryl | BadBoyHalo died.

**\- dave's pov -**

It's been a year since Darryl's death and the horrific days that followed. It was the hardest year any of them ever had, but not everything was bad. Zak and Vincent grew even closer, finding comfort in the knowledge that the other fully understands their pain - Darryl was the best friend of both of them, after all. Vincent and Dave just became friends, since the latter wasn't that close to neither Darryl not Vincent before, Zak was the link between them. But they grew fond of each other, both of them caring for Zak to not let him go back in that dark, hopeless hole he fell shortly after Darryl's death.

Dave and Zak though... They were already good friends before, but after living together for a year, talking to each other on a daily basis and lots of cuddling after panic attacks, crying fits and memories that just wouldn't go away, there was more. Both of them noticed it, both of them tried to deny it, both of them finally had to admit their feelings to the themselves. Neither of them knew the other felt the same way, neither of them said anything, too scared to make everything worse.

Dave was the first one who couldn't take it anymore.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Dave carefully knocked on Zak's door, cracked it open and peaked in. "Can I talk to you, Skep? Or are you busy?"

He knew exactly that Zak was not recording, he actually waited for him to finish and then another ten minutes so it didn't seem like he was waiting. Still, a part of him hoped that Zak would say "Yes" and kick him out of the room, because then he wouldn't have to have this conversation. But Zak didn't do him that favour.

"Yeah, sure, come in. Is Vincent out?"

Dave just nodded and closed the door behind him. That was another reason why he was standing here now and not earlier: If things went terribly, terribly wrong, he did not want Vincent to be around. Not that he didn't like the guy, but this was between him and Zak.

"What's up, dude?", Zak asked, spinning around in his chair to face Dave who was standing by the door awkwardly.

Dave took a deep breath. No more running away, no more denial. He was about to risk everything, but he couldn't stand it anymore. From day to day it was more likely that he made some dumb mistake, said something without thinking, or something similar. Hell, who knows what he was saying in his sleep - because talking while he's sleeping was something he did frequently, had always done since he's been little - and if Zak might hear things he really shouldn't. Better to tell him right there and then, to be honest, than fucking up somehow and making everything awkward between them. Although, that will probably happen anyway.

"Okay, I need to talk to you. Seriously. No jokes, no trolls this time, okay? And please don't hate me."

Zak frowned. This was not normal Technoblade-behaviour, not his usual pretended arrogance and sarcasm. This wasn't even Dave-behaviour, way more casual and calm, that he got to know a lot better throughout the past year.

"Yeah, go for it.", he answered, leaning back in his chair and watching Dave fidget where he stood - which was worrying enough because Dave never fidgeted. He was always calm and a complete opposite to Zak's energetic and loud and attention demanding personality. Apparently, something was really wrong.

"Okay, first off, I'm sorry. I did not mean for this to happen but... You know this was a difficult year and especially the first few weeks were not exactly under perfect circumstances, but we spent a lot of time together and I didn't even notice at first, but this - us - has become more to me than just friendship and -" He cut himself off, taking a deep breath. He was rambling, he knew, and probably talking way too fast, but he couldn't stop now. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm basically falling for you. Like, hard. And I might actually be in love, as stupid as that sounds, and I'm not entirely sure either but this is definitely more than friendship and could you please say something or shout at me or anything expect sit there and stare?"

Dave broke off, panting. That's it. He said everything he had to say. Zak blinked, his mouth open as if he wanted to say something but was at a loss for words. Dave dropped down on Zak's bed as his legs suddenly turned to jelly.

"God, I messed up...", he mumbled, burying his head in his hands. He couldn't look at Zak anymore who just sat in his chair, all tense and staring at him, not reacting at all for a few seconds that felt like an eternity.

"Are you serious? You're not trolling?"

Dave glanced up at Zak's words. The other's face was blank, but at least he was talking now. Still, Dave felt like he just ruined everything.

' _God, this was a terrible idea._ '

Desperately trying to not run away and also preferably not cry right here, he reached for sarcasm and jokes as his reliable universal weapon. "What do you mean, am I trolling? You're the one with the trolling channel!", he accused Zak with a laugh that sounded so very fake he didn't believe himself for a second.

Zak stared at him yet again, his eyes looking for hints if all of this was a joke, before he huffed in disbelief. "You are serious. You actually mean that!", he whispered, before a bright grin appeared on his face and he leapt towards Dave, throwing his arms around him and tackling him down on the bed. Laughing and grinning like a madman Zak held him tight, burying his face in Dave's shoulder. Now it was Dave's turn to stare as he returned the hug after a second, completely baffled.

"What?", he somehow managed to ask, sounding utterly confused.

Zak just laughed even more. "Oh, you have now idea how often I thought about telling you but I was too scared! I never thought you would feel the same, like... That are the chances? Oh God, I'm so happy right now."

"Wait-"

Dave shoved Zak off him a bit so he could sit up (even though that was the single best hug of his entire life and if it was his to decide he wouldn't let go of Zak ever again), Zak ending up in his lap, arms now around his neck.

"You mean, you're not mad, not disgusted, not ready to kill me on the spot? You- you actually return my feelings?"

"Yes, you idiot! That's what I'm saying!", Zak laughed, pure happiness bright on his face - and Dave just fell in love with him a little more.

Just now realization hit him: He didn't screw everything up, everything was good, no, everything was _fucking great_! Relief and happiness and those feelings he couldn't define but clearly belonged to Zak started to boil in his stomach, adrenaline and happiness hormones shot through him and a grin formed on his lips.

"I might actually love you, you know that?"

Zak smiled at his words, and then he leaned forward and kissed him. Just like that. And Dave's whole being lit up in flames of pure happiness as finally, finally, after a year of grief and sadness and terror everything was good again.


End file.
